He's totally into me!
by Purple Ninja 11
Summary: Lala is a lonely demon girl that hides her sadness till...she summons a sadistic bipolar demon from the Victorian era! Will they get along or will they be the death of each other and what are those tattoos on Lala's face!find out in "he's totally into me!"/found photo online!:)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!My first black butler fanfic, hurray! So the first thing I wanna say is thanks to awesomealixe! She helped me so much without her my story wouldn't be here so half the credit goes to her! Please check her story "the beauty and the earl ( black butler fanfic)" if you even like One thing of my story you will enjoy hers it's so good!Anyway on to the story!:)

Oh and I do NOT own black butler(if I did Alois would be alive!)

…...

"Hey girlie,wanna come with me?"HE says as a 7 year old me crawls away towards a wall

"No,please leave me alone!"I yell at him tears coming out my eye. I fell a sharp jab as I look at the at the man that made life a living hell about to dive a knife into my arm but I open my eyes and I see a man with red eyes beating the guy up….

"RING RING RING"

I slowly open my puffy eyes my "dreams" have been coming to me every day now since IT happened.I slowly get up and but a warm smile on my face I know no one is looking but I made a promise I wanna keep plus today's the day. Rosie a 20 year old looking demon said she would teach me how to summon a demon. I am not making a contract Rosie said that once you are enough years as a demon you could summon one sooo today I am gonna summon a demon to be my….BFF!

I run to my bathroom

"Hmmmm,I got to make myself presentable for my BFF lol #todaytheday #bff #summondemon #love mybffnow" I sing on the top of my lungs as I dance to my hashtags and brush my hair. I am so excited I brush my teeth and style my perriwinkle hair to be parted to the sides of my head and braid my bangs to the side and bobby pin it. I make sure my tattoos are covered with enough foundation I will tell my bestie one day but today is to soon. I put on a blue lip ring and I Connect my I pod to the stand I had on vanity and put on "party anthem" and shuffle my way to the closet I pick out a floral short high waisted shorts that are totally not slutty. I laugh to myself and mumble "#borderlineslutty"and a cute white lace shirt a thick brown belt a necklace that says "lala"and I put on my purple contacts. For some unknown reason I keep turning into my demon form which involves of course RED EYES soo not cute with my outfit. I run to the lobby outside my apartment and into the elevator I sigh and say "please love me and don't leave me" I feel a tear sting my eye and but on my happiest smile and skip out to grab my bike . Today Im gonna get my best friend.

-time skip-

"But ROSIE!"I yell at the white haired demon.

"Look okay I'll help u but just cause I know you will probably still do it but wrongly and probably hurt yourself" Rosie voice softens when she said hurt. See we have been having a fight as to from which time period to summon the demon from. I wanted a girl from the Victorian era and Rosie wanted a girl from our time period. Rosie keep saying that there weren't that many demon then cause of the demon hunting and the only demon she meet then(lol so old) was a earl that was 14 and had a butler demon I mean there has to be at LEAST 1 girl demon right…oh well we'll have to see.

"So u just close your eyes and say "Victorian era" 5 times and I'll do the rest,okay?"Rosie instructed me.

I slowly close my eyes and say

"Victorian era" I hear Rosie say a few words in a weird language

"Victorian era"I hear her move around

"Victorian era"I feel cool wind on my back

"Victorian era" the chanting grew

"Open your eyes and say it!" Yelled rose

"Victorian era!"when I open my eyes I see a blue portal and before I knew it Rosie had pushed me out of the way as a body was flung into the wall

"#ouchie #pleasebealivebff"I say rubbing my back standing up hopping on one foot.i hop on my one foot and make my way to my new friend .i look at her clothes then I notices how pretty the boys clothes look…..WAIT WHAT! I look around and see Rosie has noticed too "I guess I said "boy"instead of girl,oops?"

He slowly stirred and opens his eyes and looks into my now red eyes as it seems my eyes are over powering my contacts and I stare into his eyes…his beautiful ruby red eyes. He Opens his mouth and says"get out of my way,dimwit

I chuckle and sigh I least I won't be lonely. I move out of the way and mumble"what's your name?"

He eyes soften and turn a dirty blue and he puts on a fake smile that seemed more like a smirk to me and before I know it he has a hand around my waist and whispers" alois trancy and your sweetie" I slowly step away and giggle "stop flirting with your BFF" he seems puzzled for a moment and he's eyes turn dark again and I have decided that I was gonna make him smile for real and be happy so I just smile and say"Lacey lavander but you may call me lala"he is about to say something when I say" and I wanna be your favorite hello and hardest goodbye"copying tumblr and jump up and hug him. Yep he's totally into me!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Whoa that was long anyway I hope you guys liked it!i made a google plus page it's called Lacey lavander and it will have cute quotes that Lacey likes and her outfits and important details .pm me if you have questions about anything that has to do with my story!anyway lala is 15 and alois is 17. I will update soon.!


	2. Read!

Hey guys! I'm updating tomorrow but that not what I'm here for. I wanted to give you guys the link for Lala's google plus! I post sneak peaks (and photos) of the next chapter and Lala's fav quotes and outfits and some important detail about the story so please copy n paste the link and google it! Well here's the link...

app/basic/105943641792107949744/about?cbp=11kyw46nnfyxb&sview=18&cid=5&soc-app=115&soc-platform=1&spath=%2Fapp%2Fbasic%2Fnotifications&sparm=cbp%3D1is1al3lghuia%26sview%3D18%26cid%3D5%26soc-app%3D115%26soc-platform%3D1#

hope you guys like the page I've been working hard on it! Well please review and fav the story cause I'll really appreciate it and I'll update faster anyway see you guys tomorrow!:)

-Purple ninja 11


	3. Chapter 2 part a

Hey guys!here with a new chap well...here's the thing it's only half of it..I'm really sorry but I had people here since this morning but I didn't want to leave you hanging so this is the first part to the 2 chap but You can just wait till tomorrow for the full chap but i guess here we go!

Awesomealixe-thanks for the support!

Blake tracy-sorry You didnt enjoy the chap...and i only meant dirty blue cause he was thinking perverted things. So please give this story a chance and maybe you'll like the later chaps but anyway thanks for telling me you did not like the story for then I can try and make it better!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rosie and I wordlessly move my now unconscious friend to her car. When I hugged him I was pretty sure he was thinking of raping me from his way of "suduction"

::::flash back:::::::

I stop hugging him and am about to step back when he grabs my waist again and pull me up to him "hey pretty girl"I feel his hand going down my back towards my arse. I laugh for a Victorian lad you would think he would have more manners! "Am I going to have to teach you good best friend etiquette!"and in a rush I'm pushing him of while he has his hand on my BUTT and is trying to kiss me and before we know it Rosie has smacked his head with her heel of her shoe.

-end flashback-

"Hey what should we do with him"Rosie said staring at the road.

I sigh I had wished I would get a new friend and we would get makeove….

"Rosie do you wanna teach my perverted friend a lesson?"I say with a smirk on my face.

"I thought you would never ask!"Rosie said with a wicked smile on her sinister face

-time skip-

"Got to hand it to u Rosie we made him a real looker"I say as I bring a blanket up to his shoulder. Rosie and me had been in a wild chase throughout Tokyo for midnight blue hairdye and cute clothes from different malls but we had done it…in front of me lied a blue haired newly Perced face teenage boy in unicorn pjs. Rosie and I had brought him to my apartment and put him in the guest room were we are about to leave the room when I hear a "what about a goodnight kiss"I turn around and am puzzled for a minute cause he yelled out "what in this damned hell do you do to my hair?!I then realize I had a GIANT mirror across the room and before I can run out I saw he was in front of me and grabs my purple locks and is about to punch me when….


End file.
